Éclat d'une étoile de cristal
by Hoshinoya
Summary: Elle s'était promis de ne plus toucher à un ballon après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans. Mais avec la proposition de Kagetora, Mikanami Rinka ne peut pas refuser. Elle n'a pas réussi son objectif il y a vingt ans. Alors, elle doit mener l'équipe nationale japonaise à la victoire du tournois asiatique de basket ! Mais avec une équipe pareille, c'est pas si simple...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Commentaire de Chihoshi parfaitement inutile ou utile c'est comme vous voulez !:**_

Après un long moment d'absence, je reviens avec ma fanfiction Éclat d'une étoile de cristal. Je l'ai relue et corrigée en plus d'avoir allongé la taille des chapitres. Pas de beaucoup certes mais au moins cela est fait.

Voici donc le chapitre 1:

* * *

La foule était déchaînée dans le gymnase. L'équipe nationale japonaise contre l'équipe coréenne. C'était un match à ne pas louper !

Mikanami Rinka se leva du banc et tapa dans la main de son partenaire et changea sa place avec lui. Elle ôta le t-shirt de l'équipe qu'elle avait enfilé et le jeta sur le banc sans même regarder. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts comme un garçon et soupira: le Japon avait dix points de retard et on était au début du quatrième quart-temps. Rien de bien difficile à rattraper pour l'as de l'équipe japonaise.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Rinka ? lui demanda l'allier fort de l'équipe.

\- T'es chiant, Genda. fit l'adolescente en faisant craquer ses phalanges et son cou. Je suis le pilier de cette équipe. Et je suis l'as et la capitaine, je te rappelle.

\- Et on te surnommes L'Impératrice du ballon orange. continua l'adolescent. Alors miss Impératrice, mettez nous en plein la vue !

Mikanami essquissa un sourire et son regard de feu se posa sur la balle ronde et orange et l'attrapa avant de courir comme si elle volait sur le parquet derrière elle ses coéquipiers. Elle sauta avec une puissance incroyable pour dunker et...

\- C'est dedans ! Kise Ryota est incroyable ! criait le commentateur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds chassa la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux et récupéra la balle et courut jusqu'à l'arceau et marqua un dunk puissant. Et puis le coup de sifflet final retentit:

\- Et c'est la fin ! Kaijo se qualifie pour la finale de la Winter Cup contre le lycée Toho !

\- Bien joué, Kise ! le félicita le coach en souriant de toutes ses dents après que l'équipe soit rentrée dans les vestiaires.

Pour toute réponse, l'as de l'équipe fit un sourire. Kise Ryota, dix-huit ans, capitaine de Kaijo, porteur du numéro quatre était un véritable monstre copy-cat. Son regard doré brillait d'excitation. Il allait pouvoir disputer la finale contre Aomine Daiki, capitaine de Tohou, son plus grand rival. Et il était fou de joie rien qu'à cette pensée...

Ballon de basket en main, le mannequin traînait dans la rue en faisant rebondir le ballon contre le sol. La finale ne s'était pas du tout passée comme il l'espérait... Aomine avait réussi à monter avec l'aide de Sakurai et Momoi une équipe vraiment très forte. Celle de Kaijo ne faisait absolument pas le poids avec ses rookies.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave... Kaijo avait gagner contre Seirin l'année dernière et avait remporté le trophée de la Winter Cup par la même occasion. Kise avait donc réussi à avoir cette coupe dans les mains au cours de sa scolarité alors, pourquoi s'en plaindre ?

Tout en marchant, le jeune homme soupira: en avril, il irait à l'université. Il devrait abandonner son emploi de mannequin pour se consacrer à ce qu'il voulait: devenir pilote d'avion mais surtout continuer le basket.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il avait de la compagnie...

\- Bonjour, Kise-kun.

Le susnommé glapissa avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Qu'il reconnu sans problème:

\- Kurokocchi... murmura-t-il.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Bientôt dix-neuf ans dis-donc ! fit Ryota en passant son bras autour des épaules du joueur de Seirin.

\- Tu me fais mal, Kise-kun. se plaignit le plus petit. Au fait, tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis déçu. Mais, je l'ai gagnée l'an passée avec mon équipe. Et puis, Aominecchi la méritait bien. Après tout, il a fait de gros efforts pour faire un bon capitaine et il est devenu beaucoup plus gentil qu'au début du lycée. Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir perdu contre lui. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude de perdre contre lui maintenant !

Kuroko ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kise lui demanda:

\- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée, Kurokocchi ?

\- Je l'ignore, Kise-kun. Je pense peut-être suivre une formation de professeur en maternelle. Et toi ?

\- Devenir pilote d'avion tout en continuant le basket.

\- Tu ne veux pas devenir mannequin professionnel ? Tu sembles bien aimer ça pourtant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps. Je refuse d'en faire mon métier.

Un peu plus loin, Aomine s'amusait sur un terrain de street basket grisé par sa victoire à la Winter Cup. Mais il n'était pas seul...

\- Et ça fait deux one-on-one remportés à la suite. clama le métis.

\- Ne te vante pas trop. dit son adversaire. Le prochain, je le remporte !

Daiki étouffa un rire. Depuis que lui et Kagami Taiga avaient appris à ce connaître un peu mieux, ils étaient devenus rapidement inséparables. Ils étaient un peu comme des frères maintenant et ils avaient un objectif commun: devenir basketteurs profesionnels aux États-Unis. Et si ils n'y parvenaient pas, ils avaient un plan de secours: policier pour l'un et pompier pour l'autre.

\- Au fait, dit Kagami, tu comptes entrer dans quelle équipe aux States ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais une fois là-bas. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

Pendant ce temps, Midorima et Takao marchaient en silence dans la rue. Le vert était devenu capitaine de Shutoku et le brun son second. Malgré leur caractère complètement opposés, ils avaient au fil du temps noué une sorte de complexité étrange. Ils étaient devenus l'ombre et la lumière de leur lycée à leur manière. Ils avaient gagné l'Inter Lycée deux fois de suite grâce à ça d'ailleurs.

Les deux adolescents avaient pour objectif d'entrer à l'Académie de médecine de Tokyo l'un pour devenir médecin et l'autre chirurgien.

\- Alors, prêt pour avoir ton diplôme, Shin-chan ? lui demanda le jeune homme à la vision perçante.

\- Bien évidement, idiot. dit Midorima en jetant un coup d'œil sur son objet porte-bonheur du jour: une grenouille verte en peluche.

Du côté de Murasakibara, ce dernier mangeait des bonbons avec Himuro. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs rendait souvent visite à son ami quand il le pouvait. Il était impressionné par l'évolution du géant de Yosen qui avait prit plus de goût au basket bien qu'il gardait son air blasé. À présent, ce dernier avait pour but de devenir pâtissier...

Akashi quand à lui, restait chez lui à étudier et parfois à jouer au shogi avec Midorima quand ce dernier venait chez lui. Mais pour l'instant, il lisait un livre d'un auteur français que son père aimait bien. Le rouge magenta comptait reprendre l'activité familial et devenir joueur de shogi professionnel...

Kise se pencha sur son livre en soupirant. Ça faisait environ deux mois qu'il était entré à l'université. Il avait donner sa démission à sa maison de mannequin et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses études. Il avait élu plus ou moins domicile dans son café préféré et lisait ses livres d'études.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oui bien sûr. répondit le jeune homme sans lever le nez de son livre.

Il entendit une chaise grincer sur le parquet puis plus rien. Puis jaillit une question:

\- Vous êtes pas un mannequin, vous ? Et un basketteur aussi ?

Kise releva la tête pour voir une femme dans la quarantaine qui était le portrait-robot parfait de la dame japonaise qui pourrait être mère au visage souriant mais en même temps un peu froid. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et attachés avec une pince. Sa tenue vestimentaire était composée d'un jean basique de couleur bleue, d'un t-shirt ou débardeur blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge. Pas de maquillage. C'était une femme quarantenaire normale. Sauf ses yeux qui chamboulaient le tableau: c'était deux orbes de couleur orange et qui étaient perçants comme si ils pouvaient sonder l'âme de la personne qu'ils fixaient.

Surpris, le blond écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de répondre:

\- Ah euh oui en effet. Mais je ne suis plus mannequin.

\- Je vois. dit la femme. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. refusa Ryota. Au fait, je m'appelle Kise Ryota. Et vous ?

\- Enchantée, Kise. Moi c'est Mikanami Rinka. Vous étiez à Kaijo, non ?

\- En effet. Vous travaillez dans l'univers du basket ?

\- Je suis une ancienne basketteuse de la sélection nationale japonaise. Mais j'ai arrêter à la fin du lycée et je n'ai plus jamais rejouer. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Je voulais juste t'avertir de quelque chose en vérité: Aida Kagetora souhaite vous voir vous et vos amis de la Kiseki no Sedai. Je n'en sais pas plus. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... le rendez-vous est demain à onze heures chez Aida. Vous savez où c'est je présume. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Mikanami se leva et partit rapidement. Aussitôt la porte passé, elle passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant et attrapa son portable et composa un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille:

\- Kagetora ?

\- Ah, Ri-chan. la salua l'homme au bout du fil.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller voir ce jeune homme pour lui porter ce message ? Tu voulais essayer de me replonger dans le basket. C'est ça ?

\- T'as deviner juste, Ri-chan.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne veux plus faire du basket ? Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu le sais parfaitement bien !

\- Ri-chan, ce qui s'est passé il y a un presque vingt-cinq ans, tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Ne discute pas, Kagetora ! Tu adorerais que je joue les coachs pour ces gamins parce que j'étais la meilleure basketteuse japonaise de mon temps et que j'étais un vrai monstre dans ce domaine quand je jouais. Mais c'est du passé. Tu comprends ? D'ailleurs, j'ai ma petite idée de ce que tu comptes faire. Tu veux les inscrire à ça. Je me trompe ?

Elle entendit un soupir au bout du fil et puis son ami finit par dire:

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, Ri-chan. Tu n'as pas volé ton premier surnom de Renarde au regard de feu. Sinon, tu ne veux vraiment pas passer demain ?

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. soupira Rinka. Bon, puisque tu insistes. Mais tu ne m'offre aucun rôle pour ce que tu comptes faire. Compris ?

Le lendemain, Mikanami se rendit chez Kagetora. Son ami l'accueillit avec une forte accolade.

\- Je suis très heureux que tu sois venue. sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais LOURDEMENT insisté pour que je vienne. rétorqua son amie. Hum, j'ai ramené ceci pour Riko. J'espère qu'elle aimera.

Ce disant, elle sortit un livre qui parlait des meilleures manières pour endurcir un corps humain qu'elle tendit à l'homme mal rasé devant elle.

Rinka connaissait Riko depuis que cette dernière était haute comme trois pommes. Elle adorait la jeune femme qui avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années. Elle lui offrait des cadeaux à chaque fois qu'elle venait et n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire. C'était un peu la mère que la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bruns n'avait jamais eue.

En entrant, la femme aux yeux oranges remarqua depuis l'entrée deux ou trois jeunes hommes qui discutaient basket et autre dans le salon en compagnie de Riko et d'une femme aux cheveux roses à peine sortie de l'adolescence qui devait avoir plus ou moins l'âge de Riko.

\- Ils sont tous là ? demanda Rinka.

\- Oui. Tu veux les rencontrer ? proposa son ami.

\- Sans façon. Je vais attendre dans la cuisine. refusa l'ancienne basketteuse en allant vers la pièce située de l'autre côté de la maison.

Kagetora haussa les épaules et rejoignit les membres de la Kiseki no Sedai en plus de Kagami, Kuroko, Himuro, Riko et Momoi.

\- Bonjour à tous. Ça faisait longtemps. Vous avez une idée de pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ?

\- Pour jouer à nouveau tous ensemble ? demanda Midorima.

\- En effet, j'ai eu une idée qui me plaisait bien et j'ai penser à vous. Voici mon idée: le tournois de basket asiatique commence dans trois mois c'est-à-dire en septembre. J'aimerais beaucoup vous y inscrire vous tous. Mais avant tout, êtes-vous d'accord pour ça ?

\- Jouer au niveau national ?! s'exclama Kagami. Mais bien sûr qu'on veut y participer ! Pas vrai, Aomine ?

\- Oh que oui ! renchérit le basané joyeusement.

\- Ça me plait bien comme idée. dit tranquillement Himuro.

\- Si Muro-chin vient, je viens aussi. dit Murasakibara en mâchonnant une chips.

\- Comptez sur moi ! cria Kise.

\- Mon père n'y verra pas d'inconvénients je pense. fit Akashi. Je viendrais aussi.

\- Je suis partant. sourit discrètement Kuroko.

\- Moi et Shin-chan on est à l'académie de médecine. On risque de perdre une année. Mais pour un défi pareil, ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi, Shin-chan ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le vert qui soupira en remontant ses lunettes:

\- Je n'ai pas le choix que d'accepter, on dirait.

\- Bien. fit Riko. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord pour participer, voici les autres membres de l'équipe !

Immédiatement entrèrent...

\- Kiyoshi-sempai, Hyûga-sempai, Izuki-sempai ?! s'exclamèrent Kuroko et Kagami.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, les gars. dit Kiyoshi.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir. fit Hyûga.

\- Bonjour. dit Izuki. Et c'est pas fini.

Et en effet deux personnes que personne ici ne pensait voir firent leurs apparition:

\- Kasamatsu-sempai ?! s'étrangla Kise.

\- Ogiwara-kun ?! s'exclama Kuroko.

\- Hey, Kuroko ! le salua son ami d'enfance avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous dit oui. Bon, les suivants vont arriver et je vous préviens, a l'exception d'un, les deux autres, vous risquez de ne pas trop les aimer.

Et en effet quand les deux premiers entrèrent...

\- C'est une blague ?! hurla presque Aomine en se levant brutalement.

\- Ils ne vont pas jouer avec nous quand même ?! s'étrangla presque Kise. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Désolé, fit Kagetora, mais on va avoir besoin d'Hanamiya Makoto et d'Haizaki Shogo pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.

\- Et le dernier ce serait... commença Akashi.

\- Vous n'avez pas changer, vous êtes toujours les mêmes. fit une voix connue de tous les Kiseki.

\- Nijimura ?! cria la Kiseki plus Haizaki et Kuroko.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hyûga. LE Nijimura Suzo ?

\- En personne. sourit le nouveau venu.

\- Bien. dit Kagetora. Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous présenter une personne très importante dans cette histoire...

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans la cuisine et avec force grincements, revient avec la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Mikanami.

\- Ça va vraiment pas chez toi. râla la femme en se levant.

\- Mais vous êtes la femme qui m'a parlé hier ! s'exclama Kise.

\- Hein ? Ah oui tient. Kise Ryota. C'est ça ? fit Rinka en se tournant vers lui après avoir fusillée Kagetora du regard.

Ce dernier ne releva pas et s'empressa de faire les présentations:

\- Je vous présente votre coach. Mikanami Rinka qui était là capitaine de l'équipe nationale japonaise il y a presque vingt-cinq ans en arrière !


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Commentaire de Chihoshi inutile ou utile c'est comme vous voulez !:_**

Voici à présent le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sinon au pire, bah lisez pas !

Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire !

* * *

Cette annonce eut comme l'effet d'une bombe au sein de l'équipe fraîchement composée. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, certains crièrent une gros **QUOI ?!** tandis que d'autres jouaient la poker face habituelle. Mais la réaction de la dame aux yeux oranges fut plutôt surprenante : on aurait put s'attendre à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose comme « _**Bah quoi ? Ça vous choque à ce point ?**_ » mais ce fut autre chose d'assez perturbant:

\- Kagetora ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement énervée. J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas avoir un quelconque rôle dans cette histoire !

\- Mais Ri-chan ! tenta le père de Riko.

\- Il n'y pas de mais ! Je ne veux plus rien faire qui touche au basket ! Et ne me sors pas l'espèce d'argument que Masako, Genta, Eiji, Katsunori et Maasaki sont coachs parce que je vais me fâcher ! trancha froidement Rinka. C'est TON idée alors TU deviens le coach.

\- Papa. intervenu Riko. Tu sais très bien que Rinka ne veut plus être affiliée de près ou de loin de basket. Tu devrais respecter son choix même si il est malheureux.

\- Écoute un peu ta fille, Kagetora ! le rabroua Mikanami en toisa durement l'homme de quarante ans devant elle. Je ne serais pas coach de ton équipe ! Et en quoi mon choix est-il malheureux d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle à la fille de Kagetora.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre la réponse de Riko, elle tourna les talons et sortit visiblement pas de très bonne humeur suivit par Kagetora qui lui criait d'attendre laissant les jeunes adultes perplexes.

\- Euh, on pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Hyûga. C'était qui cette dame exactement ?

\- En dehors du fait qu'elle était capitaine de l'équipe nationale. continua Izuki.

Riko soupira et expliqua en s'asseyant sur une chaise:

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais Mikanami Rinka est la meilleure amie de mon père. C'était sa sempai du temps où il était au lycée. C'était selon ses dires une sacré fille aux cheveux coupés courts comme un garçon et qui cognait aussi fort qu'un mec avec un caractère de leader. Elle jouait avec l'équipe masculine nationale aux côtés des coachs de Yosen, Kaijo, Tohou, Rakuzan et Shutoku sans compter mon père. C'était devenu la capitaine mais aussi l'as et la meneuse de l'équipe par la suite. Selon les dires de mon père, elle avait deux surnoms : Renarde aux yeux de feu à cause de sa perspicacité et de sa ruse et de sa couleur d'yeux. Et le second après qu'ils eut gagnés les qualifications était L'Impératrice du ballon orange. Quand j'ai demandé à mon père son style de jeu, il m'a dit qu'elle avait les capacités d'Aomine doublé de l'aura d'Akashi et de la précision de Midorima et qu'elle était aussi copycat comme Kise si elle en avait besoin. C'était une basketteuse de grand talent. Mais, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et Rinka n'a plus jamais touché à un ballon de basket de sa vie et a complètement laissé tomber le basket et s'est orienté du côté de la profession de secrétaire pour un cabinet d'avocat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a prit cette décision. Mais mon père essaie désespérément qu'elle retrouve l'amour du basket. Voilà ce que je sais.

À la fin des explications, Hanamiya finit par lâcher :

\- Si c'est pour avoir une personne pareille comme coach, autant ne pas s'occuper d'elle.

\- C'est toi qui ose dire ça ?! s'offusqua Hyûga. Alors que tu as explosé le genou de Teppei par le passé ?!

\- On se calme ! ordonna Kasamatsu. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! On est une équipe à présent, je vous rappelle ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de genou explosé ?

\- Je ne serais pas dans la même équipe qu'Haizaki ! cria Aomine. Ce sale type n'en a rien à carrer du basket ! En plus, il a toujours voulu blesser mentalement ou physiquement Kise ! Il est hors de question qu'on joue dans la même équipe !

\- Tout se passera bien. intervenu Nijimura. Je vais me charger personnellement de Hanamiya et de Haizaki. Avec Kasamatsu et Akashi, ils se tiendront à carreau. Je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Les gars, il est où Kuro-chin ? demanda Murasakibara.

\- Il a ENCORE disparu ?! s'exclama Kagami.

Pendant ce temps, Mikanami avançait à pas rapides sur le pavé ses talons claquant sur le sol suivie pas à pas par Kagetora.

\- Tu vas me suivre longtemps, Kagetora ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son poursuivant.

\- Jusqu'a que tu acceptes ma proposition. répondit l'ex-basketteur.

L'ex-basketteuse soupira et regarda le sol avant de porter son regard couleur feu sur son ami.

\- Kagetora, j'ai tiré un trait sur le basket depuis plusieurs années. Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais plus jouer comme avant. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais entraîner ces jeunes comme ils le devraient. Tu seras un meilleur coach que moi. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans l'univers du basket. Mes tactiques sont hasbines à présent. Alors, oublie cette idée veux-tu.

Le quarantenaire regarda cette femme qu'il avait admirée il y a plus de vingt ans habillée dans son jean bleu délavé et sa chemise rouge à carreaux qui découvrait ses avant-bras et s'ouvrait sur un t-shirt blanc basique et ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre profond qui flottaient dans la brise retenus par une simple pince et ses prunelles de lave qui avait un éclat froid mais doux et douloureux à la fois. Mikanami Rinka était vraiment le genre de femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher les pieds et qui pouvait vous envoyer son poing dans la figure et la seconde d'après vous dire je t'aime.

Au final, il dit :

\- Tu te rappelle du match Vorpal Swords contre Jabberwork ? J'etais le coach des Vorpal Swords. Et c'est grâce à tes techniques que j'ai pu les mener à la victoire. Les entraînements que je leur fais subir, c'était ceux que tu utilisais avec nous. Et le Vice Clamp de Kiyoshi, il l'a fait avec une pierre comme toi tu m'as appris à faire pour la réception des passes. Alors tu...

\- Pas question. Je...

\- Et si je vous lançais un défi ? demanda la voix de Kuroko.

\- Yaaah ! Mais t'es ici depuis quand toi ?! s'exclama en même temps les deux amis.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. s'excusa le bleu ciel. Riko-san nous a expliqué votre histoire, Mikanami-san. Vous êtes certainement une très grande ex joueuse de basket. Rien que pour ça je vous respecte. Mais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez laisser tomber le basket. Vous aviez certainement une bonne raison mais, je pense que ça vous a rendu amère. Alors je vous propose un one-on-one.

\- Cette histoire ne te regarde pas, gamin. répliqua Rinka. Et je ne veux pas de ton défi.

\- Même contre un joueur qui vous ressemble ?

La quarantenaire regarda un instant Tetsuya pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas et ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Un joueur qui me ressemble ? répéta la Renarde aux yeux de feu perplexe.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, Mikanami-san, c'est un one-on-one. Si vous gagnez, on vous laisse tranquille. Si je gagne, vous devenez votre coach.

Rinka regarda le jeune homme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule lui tenir tête. Bien malgré elle, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et elle finit par dire :

\- Tu me défie ? Ça fais longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas lancé de défi ! Bon, exceptionnellement, je vais reprendre en main le ballon orange. Mais prépare-toi à perdre ! Je ne suis pas assez rouillée pour que tu puisse me battre !

Kuroko se recula d'un pas pour examiner la femme au regard de lave et il dit d'un air impassible :

\- Ce one-on-one ne sera pas contre moi. Je perdrais certainement face à vous. Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui sera vous amusez et qui vous offrira un spectacle à la hauteur de votre talent...

Tout en parlant, il attrapa un téléphone et sous le regard intrigué des deux adultes, composa un numéro :

\- Mon ami Aomine Daiki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine s'avançait jusqu'au terrain de street en compagnie de Kise et de Kagami. Suite à l'appel de Kuroko, le métis s'était excusé auprès de ses amis et était partit rejoindre son ancienne ombre. Kagami et Kise s'étaient joins à lui impatients de voir ce duel.

Quand ils débarquèrent sur le terrain, Mikanami se tourna vers eux.

\- Ok alors qui est Aomine Daiki ?

\- Moi. fit le bleu foncé en s'approchant.

Rinka le jugea un moment. Ce n'était pas du menu fretin, ce type très grand à la peau chocolat.

\- Il est très fort. pensa-t-elle. Il se pourrait bien que je ne puise pas le battre...

Elle inspira et expira avant de regarder ses chaussures. Ces bottines à talons allaient être très handicapantes...

\- Si quelqu'un porte des pompes taille quarante, il peut me les filer juste le temps du one-on-one ?

Ce disant, elle ôta sa chemise qu'elle lança à Kagetora dévoilant ses bras plutôt muscles pour une femme tandis que son ami d'enfance lui lançait sa paire de baskets qu'elle enfila une fois ses bottines retirées. Une fois cela fait, elle attrapa ses cheveux d'encre et les ramena dans sa pince et appuya sur les deux parties pour resserrer la prise des pseudo mâchoires en plastique pleines de dents et toisa son adversaire en faisant craquer ses phalanges et son cou :

\- Prêt ?

\- Plus que jamais ! sourit le basané.

\- Aller, Ri-chan ! l'encouragea le père de Riko. Montre ce qu'une mamie peut faire !

\- Kagetora ? fit son amie en lui jetant un regard froid et noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta gueule. Et observe la pro en action.

Elle se positionna face à l'ex as de Tohou.

\- La vache, souffla Kagami, elle ne plaisante pas !

\- Ri-chan ne plaisante jamais quand il est question de basket. confirma Kagetora. Vous allez voir L'Impératrice du ballon orange en action... ça va être un spectacle incroyable !

Pour l'instant, les deux adversaires se faisaient face. Rinka avait la balle en main. La sensation du ballon de cuir rond entre ses mains la plongeait dans un état d'extase intense. Oh, ça devait faire vingt-trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus connu cette sensation intense avec ses frissons et tout le bazar...

Et puis, le duel s'engagea. Mikanami commença à dribbler sur place et s'élança d'un seul coup sans crier gare. Elle se mit à courir vers le panier adverse. Mais c'était sans compter sur Aomine qui la stoppa en pleine course. Il parvenu avec une habile feinte à récupérer le ballon et partit en dribble.

\- Merde, jura en pensée Rinka, il est hyper rapide.

Elle partit en sprint en le rattrapa en quelques secondes. Mais Aomine avait vu le coup venir et esquiva plutôt rapidement la tentative de récupération de l'ancienne basketteuse et fit un de ses tirs improvisés. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité et la rapidité de la Renarde aux yeux de feu qui intercepta la balle et la lança avant de foncer telle une flèche et rattrapa avec souplesse le ballon et shoota vers l'arceau. Mais Aomine parvenu à le dévier du bout du doigt et le ballon ne fit que rebondir sur l'arceau. Le métis attrapa l'objet orange et envoya la balle dans les airs. Cette dernière arriva contre le panier. Et doublant en vitesse la femme, il fit rentrer le ballon d'un dunk puissant.

\- J'ai gagné. dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Incroyable... murmura la quarantenaire. Bon, fit-elle à voix haute. T'as gagné, le fantôme aux cheveux bleus. Donc comme convenu, je vais être votre coach. Mais, je pense que même si j'avais gagné, j'aurais décidé de le devenir. Parce que... je veux savoir ce dont les autres sont capables !

En disant, un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage. Un sourire si franc que Kagetora ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser d'avance pour ce que vous allez voir... dit Rinka en s'avançant vers Kagetora. Ça c'est pour m'avoir traitée de mamie.

Et elle lui envoya une mandale magistrale dans la figure.

\- Et le prochain qui me traite de vieille de quelque manière qui soit, menaça la brune, il va souffrir mille morts et avec moi, il va comprendre il va comprendre la signification de souffrance.

Sur ces menaces, elle remit ses bottines à talon et sa chemise à carreaux couleur cerise et partit.

\- Trop flippante... murmura Kagami.

\- Elle ne pas donner cette impression en la voyant hier. Elle est vraiment une sacrée femme. fit Kise.

\- Et elle est forte. ajouta Aomine.

\- Et vous ne la connaissez pas encore assez pour savoir de quoi elle est capable. dit Kagetora. Ne le mettez jamais en rogne. C'est moi qui vous le dit. Elle est pire que Riko et Masako réunies.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe constituée par Kagetora était arrivée chez ce dernier.

\- Bien. annonça le père de Riko. Donc comme je l'ai dit hier, Mikanami Rinka sera votre coach et moi son second. Les deux manageuses seront Riko et Momoi Satsuki. Le cinq majeur sera la Kiseki no Sedai et le cinq secondaire sera Nijimura, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi et Takao. Et le troisième cinq sera Hyûga, Izuki, Kasamatsu, Haizaki et Himuro. Et Hanamiya sera remplaçant pour tel ou tel cinq. Mais bien sûr, si l'un des cinq joue, les autres seront remplaçants aussi. Voilà.

Il n'avait pas dit ça que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Rinka entra. Depuis hier, elle était passée à une boutique s'acheter un ensemble composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine et d'une veste noire et droite avec des chaussures style bottines en cuir à talons noires. Elle avait coupé sa longue chevelure ébène pour que celle-ci lui arrive en-dessous des oreilles en mèches épaisses et pas trop ordonnée.

\- Salut les gamins ! les salua-t-elle d'un grand geste de la main. Bon, je préfère prévenir : le premier qui me manque de respect, il comprendra ce que souffrir veut dire. Et je suis encore plus cruelle que la personne la plus cruelle que vous connaissiez. Alors, je vais vous faire gagner ce tournois asiatique de basket et si il le faut, je vais sur le terrain avec vous. On ne discute pas mes consignes. Car ce sont elles qui vont assurer la victoire. Suis-je assez claire ?

Même Hanamiya et Haizaki n'osèrent pas répliquer tellement l'aura de la coach ressemblait à celle d'un monstrueux animal qu'on ne voudrait pas énerver. Kagetora soupira : avec Mikanami comme coach, ces gamins allaient filer au doigt et à l'oeil. Sous peine d'innombrables souffrances !


End file.
